


Chu Totoro

by chasingriver



Category: Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: A watercolor and ink painting of Chu Totoro, for Inktober 2018. (Day 9, "Precious")





	Chu Totoro

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com)!


End file.
